Daddy's ExBestfriend
by Elynn90
Summary: Ginny wakes up one night to find her mother crying in the kitchen, and her father holding her. She finds out her father made a deal with his Best-Friend from long ago, Lucius Malfoy, and now it is time for Ginny to pay up.
1. Finding out

**AN/ Ok. This is my first fanfic ever so pleases be kind. I don't own anything at all. Well nothing but the plot. I'm sorry about any mistakes so tell me if you see one. I don't have anyone to proof read it for me, but I'm looking. If you would like to help me out just let me know. So here it goes. My very first Fanfic...**

****

Ginny's house

Ginny sat at her kitchen table with her mom and dad very confused and still in her PJ's ."So what am I up for again?." asked a very sleepy and slightly worried Ginny. Whatever her parents wanted couldn't be good. They woke her up at 4 in the morning, and never in her 15 years has she seen her mother cry so much or here father so quiet .

" Is anybody going to answer me?" Ginny asked. With those six words Molly Weasley was sent into a fit of tears.

" Molly please your just making this harder to tell her." said Arthur Weasley.

" Tell me what" Ginny demanded. She was starting to get a little worried. " Whatever it is I can handle it." Molly came up and put her arms around her baby girl.

" There has to be another way." she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

" No Molly we have tried everything already. Now please calm down so we can tell her." Arthur sighed. Molly sniffled but didn't say a word as she moved to go and sit in the chair in front of Ginny.

" Please just tell me what is going on." Ginny begged. She hated seeing her parents upset like this.

" Well see when I was about your age I had a best friend. We did everything together. We went to parties together. We ate at the same table. You could say that we where like the Harry and Ron of our time. Except we didn't save the world every year."

" Ok daddy, but what does this have to do with me and who was this guy anyway?" interrupted Ginny." I was getting to that part. This guy was Lucius Malfoy. Now before you say anything, back then Lucius was different. He cared about people and he didn't care about money. He told me that he wanted nothing to do with his abusive father that killed people for the fun of it. Anyway we where best friends and he was promised to Narcissa Black and I to your mother. So we all sort of become best friends. We all started to as you say hang out together. Since we where such good friends we decided that we would go to the ministry and have our first children nearest in age and of the opposite gender bethroved to one another. In short the document basically said that when both of the children where of age they would have two months to get married or there would be a hex on both families every person in families would die a slow death and painful death. As time went on we talked less and less. Then Lucius changed he started to hate muggles and muggle borns. He started to care about the amount of money people made and such. Since your mother and I still cared about all people and we didn't have a lot of money he said that he hated us, and he called us filthy. Him calling us filthy when he was the one fooling with dark magic. Who was the one that gave him a place to hide from his crap father and all those beatings he got. I did that's who. Ok so when he and Narcissa got married he forbade her of every seeing us again. Well a couple of years later we had all of your bothers and he had his one boy. As you know Harry was born that year and defeated You Know Who. The death eaters where trying to cover up there tracks while everyone else was celebrating. Since we thought that all we would have where boys we didn't worry about the contract. Then a year later you came along . All four of us went to the ministry and tried to break the contract, but it was no use. They said that we where a year to late."

Arthur and Molly looked at Ginny waiting for a response or any type of reaction, but nothing came. Ginny was awe struck. 'I have to marry a Malfoy? Mama and daddy have to be joking right? My father Arthur Jason Weasley would never be friends with a Malfoy. Just like I Virginia Layla Weasley would never marry a Malfoy. Let alone probably the only person not in my family to tease me. I just hope this won't be anything like the chamber."Ginny please say something" Her mother said. Ginny turned toward her mother with sad eyes. Molly burst into a new set of fresh tears as she looked at her only baby girl.

"When?" asked Ginny

"Two weeks"

"Two weeks! Why didn't you tell me before? Maybe I could have stopped it." Ginny said in a voice so soft you could hardly hear it.

"Don't you think that we have tried. There is nothing that we can do. If there was then we would have done it by now. You have to believe me." Said Arthur.

"Two weeks doesn't leave a lot of time to plane a wedding." Ginny said hoping for a way out.

"You know those times that I would be gone for hours at a time?" asked Molly

"Yeah"

"Well that was the time the Narcissa and I planed yours, and Draco's wedding."

They all sat there in and uncomfortable silence. Arthur wondering how he could ever be friends. Lucius Malfoy. Molly praying that Ginny would some day forgive her and that she would be safe at the Malfoy Manor. While Ginny was hoping that all of this was a bad dream and any minuet she would wake up.

"Ginny love I know your upset and all but you have to meet him today Digon Alley." said Molly

"What time?" asked Ginny

"7:30""Fine but i want to let you know I'm only doing this because if I don't we all are going to die."

"We wouldn't ask you to."

" Do the boys know."

"About you going to see him today?"

"Yeah I guess but I mean about all of this like i do know."

"No not yet but your father and I are going to tell the today when you leave."

" Oh ok." Ginny went up to go get ready.

" She took that better that better than I would." Molly commented

"Yeah well it's still early and she hasn't had the chance to get fully awoken." Arthur replied finally snapping out of his thoughts.

****

Malfoy Manor

Draco woke to a trembling house elf slightly shaking him.

"Ma-m-master Draco your father would like a word with you sir." Squeaked the little elf. She jumped away from the bed and bowed when she saw that Draco was awake.

"Did he say what he wanted." Draco drawled

"No sir he just said to be in his office in 30 minutes."

"What time is it now Lilly."

"4:15 sir." Replied Lilly

"What time did he send for me?"

"4:10. Is that all sir or do you need anything else?"

"No you can go." Draco couldn't help but wonder what his father wanted. _'He never calls for me unless there is some sort of trouble, and trouble is never good with Lucius' _Draco looked over at the sleeping girl next to him. Then he slipped her arm off of his naked body._ 'I'll wake her up when I get back.'_ Draco got of bed and put on his boxers and robe. He left his room and headed towards his fathers study.

"You called for me father." Draco said as he walked into his fathers study."Yes. Sit down. When I was young about your age I was dumb and nieve . I actually liked dirty little mudbloods and such. I wasn't the man that you see before you. Money and power meant nothing to me I was even friends with that muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley." said Lucius with a look of pure disgust.

'Did my father Lucius Malfoy say that he was friends with Arthur Weasley. No way. I can't picture that ever happening. That would like me being friends with the Weasley frm school. That would never happen. He is such a bastard.'

"Draco are you listening to me." Lucius shouted.

"Yes father please continue."

"Right as I was saying . He was going to marry Molly Walters, and I had to marry your mother. That was when she was worth a damn and did more than sit on her ass all day. Anyway we where friends. We made a dumb ass choice together. We went to get our first children closest in age and of a different sex married well promised to each other. The years went by and they had all boys so I didn't worry about it. When you where born so was Harry Potter who weakened our dark lord. They were having raids at all hours of the night without any warning for all people with the dark lord. While everyone else held parties. No one knew until it was too late that Molly was pregnant with the girl. What is her name? Virginia. We tried to break the contract but not even my money or connection could do it. So in short you have to marry the little bitch." Lucius so bluntly stated.

Draco looked at his father with shock clearly on his face.

"Stop gawking at me you stupid boy." Lucius spat

"What will happen if I refuse." Draco asked_ 'Weasley? That snot nosed scrawny bitchy little brat that is in love with Harry Fucking Potter? I couldn't marry her.'_ Draco thought to himself

"All people in both families will die a slow and painful death. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing every Weasley die, but I would still like to be around."

"What will Voldemort have to say have to say about me marring a mudblood lover?" Lucius flinched as he heard the name of his master out loud.

"Don't you ever speak out the name of OUR master again!" Shouted Lucius as he raised his cane to beat Draco with.

"Sorry father, but what did he say." Draco apologized as quickly as he could. He has been on the wrong side of Lucius cane many times before. Lucius lowered his cane.

"He is quite pleased actually. He says he can use her."

"What does he want with a Weasley?" Inquired Draco.

"Don't worry about that just yet. Go get ready you only have an hour left before you have to meet her in Digon Alley."

"Father how much longer until the wedding?"

"Two weeks."

Draco walked back to his room ready to take a shower. _'In two weeks I will have to marry a weasley._' Draco looked over to his bed. ' _Wonder what she's like in bed_.'

AN/ Do you like it so far? I hope you do. Well let me know what you think. Please review. Love ya lots.


	2. Meetings

**AN/ I'm glad that all the people who sent me reviews liked the first chapter. I worked hard on it. Thanks to the peeps who told me what I did wrong. Since I can't really change the names they are going to have to stay the same but next time I'll get them right. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have been grounded. This new chapter is going to have a lot of Ginny and Draco action. So here we go.**

Ginny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She took her wand off of the sink, and did a drying spell on herself. She left the bath room and went to her room. She walked up to her closet.

"What to wear?" she asked her self

"Talking to your self again baby girl?" Ginny jumped up and turned around.

"Charlie don't scare me like that, and no I wasn't talking to myself." Ginny said frowning at her oldest, and favorite brother.

"Well who where you talking to then?" Ginny looked around the room and saw her favorite little muggle doll."

"Ms. Piggy."

"So your going mental then?"

"What are you doing here?"

Charlie put on a fake shocked and hurt look. "I came up here to see my favorite little sister and to check her mental health and all I get is a what are you doing here not even a hug or a smile. I'm hurt Baby girl."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess you could get a hug or something." Ginny walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Baby girl mom said to be out of her in 15 minutes. She doesn't want you here when she tells us whatever it is."

"Ok. Tell her I'll be out in 10."

"K."

Ginny turned back to her closet. _'I think I'll go with the green tank and the blue jean skirt_.' She slipped on her clothes then went to the mirror to put on some make up. _'A little of green eye shadow, red lipstick, some gloss, and a hint of blush.' _Ginny pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall to her shoulder in curly waves. She grabed her robe out of the closet and threw it on carelessly.With one last look in the mirror and seeing perfection she was out of the door and into the fire place.

"Diagon Alley"

As Ginny was walking down the street to meet Malfoy she realized that she didn't know where to meet him.

"Damn" She muttered to herself '_I guess I'll have to go to the owl office and send him a instant owl.'_ Ginny thought to herself. '_How in the world did I get into this? It makes me so sick. Thats right mama and daddy. I hate Malfoy he is an ass hole in the 3rd degree. I can't stand him. He is forever starting fights with me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Sometimes I think he does it just to see us get mad. Well I'll tell you this now Draco Malfoy this time I will not blow my top I will stay cool calm and collected. Old dirty Bastard._

"Can I help you?"

Ginny looked up to realized that she was standing at the counter of the owl office.

"Um yeah I need to send an instant owl to someone."

"Alright hold on." The woman from behind the counter went to the back and pulled out a little white and black fuzzy owl. She came back to the counter and handed Ginny a small card.

"Write your message on this please. Then tie it to Bunny here and tell her where you want her to go. Ok?"

"Ok. So how much is this?"

"10 knuts."

"Alright." Ginny reached down into her purse and pull out 10 knuts and hand them to the woman.

Ginny looked down at the card thinking what to write on it. '_Asshole, since I don't know where to meet you I say bring your tired old scrawny ass to flourish and blots . Na that wont work try and think civil. Dearest Draco, since I don't have the pleasure of knowing where to meet you I say let us meet at Flourish and Blots. Hahaha no. Maybe something in between. Malfoy, I don't know where _to meet you _so how about we meet at Flourish and Blots, Ginny. Yeah that will work._

Ginny wrote down her message. She tied it to Bunny the little owl. She whispered "Take this letter to Draco Malfoy."

With that the little bird flew out of the window and up into the sky. Ginny walked out of the store up to Flourish and blots. _'Guess I could look a round a bit before Malfoy comes.' _

**_Malfoy Manor_**

Draco stepped out of his shower onto his soft plush forest green carpet. He slung his towel carelessly around his waist. He took his hand and wiped clear his foggy mirror. _'I think I'll let my hair hang today.' _Draco thought looking at himself in the mirror. He combed his hair down and left the bath room. He walked over to his closet to choose an out fit. '_Maybe the green beater with some jeans.' _Draco put on his green muscle shirt and a pair of baggy blue jean shorts. He took a look in the mirror to make sure he looked ok. "Mmm perfection as always darling." Purred the mirror.

"I know." Draco replied. He walked back to his closet and snatched his rob out of his closet and headed down stairs to his fathers office. He got to the big oak doors that lead to his fathers office.

"Father I'm going to meet the Weasley now." Draco said as he walked into his fathers office.

"Fine Draco. Don't forget to buy the rings while you are out." Lucius said without even looking up from his paper work.

"Yes father." and with that Draco made his way to the fire place.

"Draco?" Called out his mother.

"Yes mother?" Draco answered as he walked into his mother's library

"Draco could you please pick up my jewelry while your out dear?"

"Yes of course." Draco left his mother and once again headed for the fire place. Just as he stepped into the fire place a small fuzzy little black and white owl swooped into the window, and smacked into Draco's chest and fell to the floor. Draco picked up the owl and took its letter then placed the owl on the window sill. He opened the letter and read through it.

_Malfoy, _

_Since I don't know where to meet you today I say we should meet at Flourish and Blots. Please be on time so we can get this thing over and done with because I have better things to do with my time then wait on you. _

_Ginny Weasley _

_'So she doesn't want me too be late. Well that's just tough luck because I think I'll stop and get a drink or something just to keep her waiting.' _Draco stepped back into the fire place. "Diagon Alley." Draco stepped out of the fire place and into the Leaky Caldron.

"Well hello Mr.Malfoy. How are you doing this fine day?" asked Tom the bartender.

"Hello Tom I'm ok I guess, but I'll be better after I have a drink and get this business over with. How are you Tom?" Draco said walking up to the bar.

"Oh I'm fine can't really complain. So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a butterbeer with a hint of scotch." Tom nodded and reached under the bar table and pulled out a bottle of scotch and butterbeer. He mixed the two then handed it too Draco.

"Alright here you go."

"Thanks." Draco downed the drink. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 3:10. '_Guess I better go and meet the Weasley'_ "Tom I have to get going, but I'll see you later." Draco walked out of the Leaky Caldron and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He started heading towards Flourish and Blot. When he got there the little Weasley was no where in sight. He walked into the store to search for her, but he still couldn't find her. _'She wanted me to be on time but she is now where too be seen.'_

"Mr.Malfoy!" Called a strange voice from behind the counter. Draco turned around to see a man looking at him. "Your date or whoever she said that when you came in I was to tell you that she would be behind the store at our outdoor tables and chairs awaiting your arrival."

"Alright." Draco said. He walked out of the front door and to the back of the building. There she was sitting at a table with a book in her left hands and a vanilla ice cream in the other. Since it was hot outside Ginny had her robes open. So Draco could see her green tank that slide down a bit in front where you could just start to see a little cleavage and blue jean skirt that just happened to hike up a little so he could she her smooth tan thighs. '_This can't be the little Weasley. This girl is too hot, but it is her I can teel from that flaming red hair.'_ Draco slowly sauntered over too her then he took a seat in front of her. Ginny looked up at him.

"About time you got here it is 3:45." Ginny informed him.

"Why did you miss me?"

"No I just have better things to do then wait on you like I said in my letter."

"Oh really like what?"

"Well for one instead of waiting on you I could shag the hell out of you." Ginny said dropping her ice cream on the ground and practically jumping across the table into Draco's lap. She started to kiss him with a passion so strong that all people within a ten foot radius could feel it. She started to run her fingers through his hair. He took his hand and brushed it against her breast.

"Malfoy! Malfoy? Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled

"Hmm What?" asked Draco Being snapped out of his little daydream.

"Do you want a lick are something?"

"Of you?"

"Eww gross I mean of my ice cream. You keep looking at it and licking your lips. So do you want a lick or not?" Ginny stated looking a little grossed out.

"I want a lick of something alright." He mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing." _'Did I just fantasize about shagging a Weasley. Weasleys are little piecise of shit. They all look like flaming carrots. Well not this one she is damn sexy. Stop thinking about this shit.' _

"Come on lets get the rings and get this over with." Draco stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her down the street making her drop her ice cream.

"You made me drop my ice cream!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So I'll buy you another one just lets keep moving." Draco answered back not even looking up.

"Fine where are we going?" Ginny asked huffily

"Does it matter?"

_'Well no. Not if you hold my hand all the way there and back. Hell if you kiss me I'll do or go where ever you want me too. Stop it Ginny and get a hold of yourself. Girl you slipping' _

_"Yes!" _

"I already said to go get the rings."

"Where?"

"A's Jewelry Ice House." He replied rolling his eyes

"Why are we going there again?" Ginny inquired

"Like I said we have to by the rings."

"Do you have enough money for that or do you have to go to the bank?"

"You ask too many questions, and I always have more than enough money to do anything with me. I am a Malfoy, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you. Seeing as how you are nothing but a lowly little Weasley with no money at all." Draco said sneering down at her.

Ginny snatched her hand out of his, and stopped walking trying her best not to get mad. Draco also stopped walking and he whirled around to look at her.

"What is it now."

"What is your problem? I have been nothing but kind to you. I figure if we have to get married then we should at least be friendly to each other even if we can't be friends. So how about we just start all over?"

_'I'm impressed her bother tried to kill me. She looks so good right now. Man what I could do to that little body of hers right now. Stop it!' _"Fine what ever." Then Draco started to walk off again.

Ginny ran to catch up with him. "Wait" She cried. Draco stopped and turned to look at her. Ginny put her hand out, and Draco just looked at it. Ginny sighed she took his hands in hers and shook it.

"Hi I'm Virginia Weasley but all my friends call me Ginny. I just thought that I should let you know that I saw you sitting with that delectable little red head and I was checking you out. So sweetie what's your name?" Ginny said trying to sound as sexy as she could while barely containing her laughter.

"Draco Malfoy and I thought that I should let you know that I saw you checking my out and that I was checking you out too. So what do you say about you and me heading down to my place so we can. We get to know each other a little better." Draco said running his index finger down the side of her cheek. _'Get a grip Ginny he is just playing.'_ She thought _'Oh but how I wish we wasn't. Snap out of it! Now say something back.' _

Ginny put on a fake shocked and disgusted look. "I am not that type of girl. Well not in the daytime anyway." Ginny ended with a smile. Then she started to shake with laughter. She went to lean on a highly amused Draco, but just then a little kid ran past him and knocked him down. Ginny fell on top of him with a small yelp. Ginny looked down at Draco, and brown met gray. Both getting lost in each others eyes. Draco pushed a strand of her out of Ginny's face.

"Let's give them a show." He whispered in her ear. He pulled her head down to clam her mouth with his. Draco He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. To which she happily obliged. Ginny could her people murmuring about her.

"Oh look at young love."

"Mammy what are they doing."

"Well I have never seen such a disgraceful thing in my whole life."

Ginny knew that whoever said that was right that she was being disgraceful. She knew that she should stop, but she didn't want to. Ginny's dignity finally won over her hormones. She broke off her kiss with Draco, and got up, and pulled her skirt down.

"Mr. Malfoy I do believe I told you that I was not that type of girl." She said giving him a big grin. Draco couldn't help but smile. _'Man she looks good when she smiles, and she is one hell of a kisser. Didn't I say stop thinking about her like this. Yeah you did but you have to admit she is hot. No! Yes! No! Yes!' _

"I have to stop arguing with myself." Draco mumbled to himself

"What?"

"Nothing come one lets go." Draco got up and he and Ginny started heading to A's Jewelry Ice House.

"You look good when you smile. Why don't you do it more often?" Ginny asked

"Because I look better when I don't smile. See like now." Draco turned to Ginny with a smirk so sexy that Ginny had to fight the urge to jump on him and have her way with him right in the middle of the street.

"Well I guess that's cute too but I like you smiling better." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Malfoy's are not cute. We are handsome, sexy, attractive, maybe even beautiful, but never cute." Draco explained

"Yeah whatever cutie." Ginny said walking past Draco.

"I'm not cute. I'm sexy." Draco argued

"Of course."

"You make me sick."

"That's to bad cutie."


	3. Acquaintances

AN/ Hey peeps I have been trying to update for a while now but it kept saying something about how it couldn't get it or something like that. Well thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. I hope you liked it. I kinda realized a little too late that I put that Charlie is Ginny's oldest bother meant second oldest. So plz plz plz forgive me I'll make sure that from now on I'll check on my story before I post twice as hard as before. If you like the story let me know if not tell me what you think will make it better. If you don't do that then your just shit outta luck. I already have chapter four ready. I just have to type it. so next time it shouldn't take as long.

Disclaimer I'm sad to say that I don't own a damn thing. Not the characters not the places well maybe one or two places and a few characters in the future but nothing else. Well if you think about it I do own a damn thing. Now all I have to do is get Draco for myself

Draco and Ginny entered the jewelry shop, and was greeted by a tall raven haired girl in the most beautiful yet lowest cute dress Ginny has ever seen. She had beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't be more than seventeen and she was trying on different types of gold bracelets.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy, and who is this dreadfully shabby looking creature with you." She asked.

'Dreadfully shabby looking creature? I know this chick is not talking about me.'

"Hello Dametria . This dreadfully shabby looking little creature as you put it is my fiancé Virginia. Virginia this is dametria " Ginny looked at Draco then to Dametria.

"Mmm yes well it's a pleasure I'm sure." Said Dametria

"Yeah whatever bitch." Ginny muttered

"Excuse me?" Dametria said with a sneer.

"I said whatever bitch." Ginny announced

"Why you little whore." Dametria accused.

"I know for a fact that I'm not a whore. So you're the only whore in this conversation."

"Just because I like a little Draco and other men every now and again doesn't mean I' m a whore." Dametria said smiling coquettishly at Draco. Draco smirked in response.

"Draco how exactly do you know her?" Ginny asked.

"Well Virginia she is an." Draco paused for a second. "She is sort of an acquaintance." He finished winking a Dametria.

Dametria pushed past Ginny to get to Draco. She lifted her head up to his and kissed him. Not the type of kiss that you would give a friend, and defiantly not what you would give an acquaintance. It was one of those 'I'm going to show her just what we have' types. It was long, slow, and wet. Ginny stood in a silent rage. Not because she was jealous, but because she was shocked that even Draco Malfoy had the audacity to kiss another girl the way he was in public and in front of her when he knew that they have to get married in two week. Ginny looked at the two of them still kissing.

"I suggest that you two stop that right now or my new pumps will be shoved up your arse so far you'll be eating toes for days. Ok?" Ginny said in a low but even voice. Draco and Dametria pulled away from their kiss and looked at Ginny. Draco with an amused smirk and Dametria with disdain.

"Well Draco I'll see you some other time without Vivian over there." With that she left the store.

"My name is Ginny bitch." Ginny shouted after her. Ginny glared up at Draco. "Who do you think you are Malfoy?" Ginny asked. After listening and seeing the Drama that was in front of him the little man from behind the counter decided to speak up.

"Can I help you fine folks?" He asked hoping to stop their soon to be fight.

"Yes Andre can. My fiancé and I are here to choose our wedding rings." Draco informed Andre

"Oh right away I'll just head to the back to get what I think would suit your taste Mr. Malfoy." Andre hurried to the back of the store to find his most expensive jewelry.

"Answer me Malfoy." Ginny shouted.

"What was your question Weasley ?" Draco Drawled. _'So much for starting over.' _Draco thought

Andre heard them from the back of the shop and knew he needed to get out there as fast as he could. If this Girl was willing to marry a Malfoy especially Draco who has probably seen more tail than a tom cat he was going to try to keep them together. Plus he hated it when people fought. Andre rushed out of the room with 3 large boxes.

"Well here we are. These are the rarest and the best wedding rings in all of the world." Andre said as he placed the boxes on the counter. He opened them up. He noticed that Ginny and Draco hadn't even looked up at him they where still burning holes in each other with their eyes."Here Ms. Come take a look at these fine rings." Andre Tried again. Ginny looked at him then sighed. She stepped up to the counter. She took one look at all of the different types of diamonds and bands and her anger was soon forgotten. Replaced by awe.

"Wow." Was all that escaped her lips. Draco walked up behind her. He smirked a little, glad that the little weasel had momentarily forgotten that she was mad at him.

Ginny stared down at all of them. There was so many of them. All kinds too. Big diamonds, small ones, blue ones, pink ones, square cut, and pair shaped. They where all beautiful. She knew that if they looked this good they where too expensive. Ginny looked up at Andre.

"I'm sorry but these are all to expensive. Do you have anything more budget wise?" Ginny asked. Andre looked at her quizzically while Draco just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Andre asked looking at Draco now.

"Yes I'm sure." Ginny said reluctantly

"Well ok." Andre began packing up.

"Andre she'll pick a ring from what you have there." Draco said Mater-of-factly. Ginny turned around too look at him.

"But these cost too much." She argued

"Look Weasley your going to be a Malfoy soon and that means that you'll have to learn how to spend a lot of money. Malfoy's buy only the best. I have enough money in my vault alone to by all of Diagon Alley twice ok." Draco explained.

"Oh." Was all Ginny said. Then she broke out into a big grin. "Ok well I know what I want then." Draco and Andre smiled at her.

"Which one?" Draco asked

"That one." Ginny said pointing at a square shaped medium sized pinkish blue diamond on a silver band.

"Ok and I'll take just a plain silver band." Draco said to Andre.

"But of course." Andre said. He pulled out the rings and taped them with his wand. "Now your rings only fit your finger. If your finger size changes so will the ring. Is there any thing else?"

"Yes I would also like to pick up my mothers purchase."

"I have it right here." Andre said reaching under the counter and pulled out two small boxes.

"How much."

"726 galleons." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out to small green velvet bags and dropped them on the counter. He put all the small boxes in his pocket and left the store waiting for Ginny on the outside.

"Thank you," Ginny said

"Oh no thank you. I'm sorry but I never caught your name."

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley you say. Well it's a small world I married a Weasley."

"Oh really who?"

"Alice."

"Oh aunt Alice. I haven't seen her since I was five."

"Yeah you should come by for dinner sometime. Alice talks about her favorite little niece all the time. You could even bring Mr. Malfoy"

"I would love too. Just owl me whenever."

"Come on Weasley I'm hungry." Draco interrupted from the door.

"Well I guess I have to go but it was great to finally meet you."

"Yeah same here I'll tell Alice I saw you." Ginny waved goodbye and left the store.

"About time I'm starving. Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Are we starting this question game again?" Draco groaned.

"Do you want to?" She asked smiling slightly

"No."

"Ok fine but really were are we going."

"Can't it be a surprise?"

"No. I don't like surprises." Ginny knew she was lying. She loved surprises. Like the time Charlie said he was going to let her go pick out a new book, but he really took her to muggle London for her tenth birthday. They went to the movies and to a place called McDonald's. That's when he bought her Ms. Piggy. But Draco didn't need to know that.

"Are you always this difficult?"

"No not always, and I thought you said you didn't want to play the question game."

"Were going to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ginny lied, and Draco knew it this time because just then her stomach rumbled

"Lets just go eat." He said.

"Fine if I can pick the place."

"Whatever."

"Ok Fallow me." Draco walked beside Ginny.

"Where are we going Virginia."

"Can't it be a surprise?" She said trying to mimic is drawl

"No it can't. And don't try to talk like me again. It doesn't suit you."

"Well my dearest Draco we are going to TMI Friday's."

"What."

"Thank Merlin It's Friday."

"No Virginia it's Saturday." Draco said as if talking to a little kid. Ginny laughed.

"No silly that's the name of the restaurant."

"Well what type of crap is that."

"They got it from the Muggle Place called Thank God It's Friday."

"Go figure. Muggles always come up with dumb things for everything. Why is it named after a muggle restaurant?"

"Um because they serve all muggle food and drinks." Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Muggle food. What is this girl thinking. Muggles never do anything right let alone cook. Ginny also stopped walking also. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along.

"Draco I promise the food is to die for." She said trying to reassure him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He replied

"Of liking the food?"

"No that the food will kill me."

"You said I could pick the place, and we're here. So stop whining." They walked into TMIF's.. Instead of candle light or magic powering it like most wizarding restaurant it ran on electricity. A concept Ginny never could understand.

"Hello how many in your party?" Asked a short young blond hostess looking at Draco like she was a starving dog who hadn't eaten in three weeks and he was a piece of meat.

"_Two_ please." Ginny said. The blond looked at her for the first time a small scowl appeared on her face at the realization that Draco was with someone.

"Of course. Fallow me please." The hostess seated Draco and Ginny in a both beside a window. "My name is Terri and I will be your server for today. Now what could I get you to drink?"

"Virginia you know I don't know what any of this stuff is so you order for me." Draco said after looking at his menu.

"Ok. We will have 1 vanilla coke and 1 cherry coke please." Ginny handed hers and Draco's menu to Terri.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Terri said winking at Draco.

"Well my dear Draco I would dare to say that you have an admirer ." Ginny didn't know if she should be mad that they like him, be happy she gets to marry a hottie or jealous. She decided she would let it go as long as he didn't flirt back.

Terri came back carrying their drinks. "Here you are cutie." she said flirtatiously, placing a drink down in front of Draco. "Here." She said placing a drink in front of Ginny roughly making some of it slosh over.

"Do you know that you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen?" Asked Draco

"Oh why thank you." Ginny decided to put an end to Draco's coquettish ways. Most everyone who really knew Ginny knew that she was way over Harry Potter ever since her 3rd year. She took the advise of her best friend Mercedes Taylor 'Why waste all your time pining over some guy when he is as sure as hell not wasting his time pinning for you' but Draco really didn't need to know that just yet.

"Oh I don't know Draco. Her eyes are a muddy green sort of like swamp water. Unlike Harry who's eyes are like green grass in the early morning dew." When she came to Harry's name she let out a sigh. Draco eyes grew big for a second. _'She still likes potter I thought she was over him a long time ago. No she can't still like him. It has to be a bluff because she starting to get jealous. I'll just have to give her a taste of her own medicine.'_ Draco thought to himself. A smile smirk came to his lips because he figured out her plan.

"No Terri's eyes aren't muddy their just dark. You know Terri if I wasn't engaged to be married I would love to go out and get a drink with you." Draco said eyeing the petite waitress up and down.

"Well there's no harm in getting a drink with someone is there?" Terri smiled at Draco.

"Of course not so lets say I pick you up at say eight tonight?" Ginny sat there flabbergasted. How could Draco make a date with some girl he just met while she was sitting right there. For a drink yeah right. Ginny knew that a drink meant hot sex in some sleazy In. That was it. Draco just added the straw that broke the camels back. She had tried to be nice to let his arsehole-ness go but no he just had to keep pushing.

"Terri you need to give us a minuet." Ginny said as evenly as she could

"But I need to take your order." She said sarcastically with a look of triumph on her face.

"If you don't want to be stabbed with this knife in front of me I suggest you move your fat arse right now." Ginny said while finger the knife.

"I don't have a fat arse do I Draco?" Terri asked

"Of course not." Draco Replied.

"I said now bitch!" Ginny shouted getting a few curious looks from other tables. Terri walked off muttering something that sounded something close to 'stupid bitch your boyfriend thinks I'm prettier'. "Who in the hell do you think you are Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Well like I'm sure you all ready know I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco Drawled.

"Fuck you Malfoy! You are getting on my last nerve. I've tried to be nice. Let bygones be bygones, but no you had to keep pushing me well Malfoy I've reached the edge." Ginny said trying to keep her voice down.

"What's your point Weasley?" Draco asked

Ginny's eyes grew large with anger. _'How could he act like he didn't do anything wrong and I'm being stupid'. _"Malfoy I know that you're used to cheap whores flinging them all over you, and you being as kind and charitable as you are you give them a mercy fuck."

"Once again Weasley what is the point?" Draco interrupted .

"I was getting there Malfoy. I am not a cheap whore I don't go around fucking anyone who ask me too, and I wont have a husband who does. We get married two weeks from today. So have your fun now, but the day we say I do is the day you start thinking with the fucking head on your shoulders and not the one you fuck with." She looked at him. "Get? Got? Good."

"Weasley what a lovely little speech, but I'm afraid you have things backwards. I'll continue to do what ever the hell I want. I don't need your permission or approval. I will sleep with whoever I like, as many times as I like. You on the other hand will stay faithful to me. You better not look at another man. I wont be married to a whore." Draco said. His face void of all emotion. Ginny's on the other hand was red with rage.

"Are you ready to order now?" Asked Terri with a grin. She placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and he put his hand on her butt.

Ginny stood up and looked at her fiancé with his hand on the waitress's ass. She grabbed the two drinks threw one in his face and another in his lap. "Hope that cools you off!" Ginny shouted.

"Crazy bitch." Gasped Terri. Ginny spun around and looked at her.

"You think so?" Asked Ginny. "Well let me show you how crazy I am." Before Terri could say another thing Ginny punched her right in the nose. Ginny had had enough for one day so she made her way to the exit.

"Stupid whore!" Draco yelled at Ginny's retreating back Ginny didn't even look back she just kept walking but she did give him the bird.

AN: Hey all since it's summer I'm hoping to get chapters out a lot faster. Plz review. Love Ya Lots


	4. Friends

AN: Thank you all so much. I love that you all like my story. I'm going to try and make this a really long chapter for you lovely folks. I'm also going to try to get a chapter out every week before I have to go to band camp. Which starts July 18th. When it starts I know that I wont get a chapter out until September because for about three weeks I'll be at school from 8 in the morning to 9 at night, but have no fear I will continue my story come hell or high water. In this chapter we are going to meet Ginny's two best friends.

__

Ginny.

Ginny stormed out of TMI Fridays with her arms folded across her chest. _'Stupid arsehole makes me sick to my stomach. How can he just make a date in front of me like that.' _Ginny let out a loud cry of frustration gaining a few looks confusion. _'I need to send an owl to Teresa. I need to let out some frustration.' _Ginny walked back up to the owl office. She was greeted by the same woman from earlier.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking up briefly from her magazine.

"Yes I would like to send an owl to my friend. I'll need something that's fast but can go for long distances." Ginny answered.

"How far are we talking?" asked the women from behind the counter asked "France? Spain? Japan?"

"No more like America." Ginny said

"How soon do you want it to get there?"

"In about an hour or two."

The women started to laugh. "Let me get this straight. You want an owl to go all the way to America find the person you want the letter to go too in an hour or two?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ginny asked getting annoyed at the clerks attitude.

"No it's just that its quit expensive."

"Just what are you implying?" Ginny hated that people thought the Weasley's where still poor. Ever since Fred and George moved out and started up their own joke shop, Bill and Charlie had jobs, all four often gave a little money to help out, and Percy stopped talking to the family and stopped asking for money they had been doing fine. Not to mention the raise her father got. Now they weren't rich oh quit from it actually, but they were very comfortable, and still knew how to bargain and stay on a budget.

" Nothing just saying. That's going to be 3 galleons and 16 sickles." Ginny rolled her eyes and threw the money on the table. The clerk went to the back of the shop. When she came back she held the same little bird Ginny used earlier. Ginny looked at it then she looked at the women.

"I used that same bird earlier and I only paid a few sickles for it. How come it cost so much now?" Ginny asked once again frustrated with the women for trying to jip her.

"Well then you wanted him to stay in the country. Now you want him to go over seas. Then it would only take a few minuets. Now it will take two hours." She said it as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever! Where is the damn card?" Ginny demanded. She had already had a bad day she didn't need this twit to make it any worse. The clerk reached under the desk and pulled out a large card, and dropped it on the table. Ginny grabbed the quill from the table. 

Rees,

Hey it's me Ginny. I really need to talk to you and Anna. So if you could come to my house right now I will love you more then air and candy.

L Y L ,

Ginny

Ginny reread the note. She took it and tied it to bunny's little leg. "Take this to Teresa Vega. She lives in New York City, New York, and hurry." The little bird gave a little hoot telling her he understood. Ginny watched as Bunny flew out of the store window. _'Well I might as well get a drink to calm my nerves before I go home and be bombarded with pity from mom and dad and an angry Ron.' _Ginny thought to her self. She walked her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well hello Ms.Weasley!" Cried Tom from behind the bar.

"Hey Tom." Ginny said smiling slightly making her way to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Tom asked

"Let me have a butter beer, and could you add a little vodka to that?"

"Now Ginny you know your not aloud to drink until you turn 16."

"Well I'll be 16 in about 10 month isn't that close enough? Plus I've had to spend all afternoon with that insufferable git Draco Malfoy."

"Ok but not too much. Don't tell your mother she would kill me."

"Of course not." Tom pulled out a bottle of butter beer, poured it in a glass and pulled out another bottle. Vodka this time. He poured just a little bit in the glass. Then handed it to Ginny. Just then Draco Malfoy walked in with his new slut Terri.

__

Draco

Draco sat a the table fuming. How could she pour those drinks on him like that. _'You did just make a date in front of her. Yeah but I just met her for the first time, and we'll probably just sleep together and never talk again. I bet you don't even remember her name. Yeah I do it's ..it's... damn what is her name? How should I know I'm part of you. I know as much as you do.' _Draco stopped arguing with himself when he felt Terri start to dab at his pants with a napkin.

"What do you say about pushing our date up to now?"

"Well I get off in 15 minuets so if you wait we can go." Terri said now starting to rub his member more than dabbing it.

"Ok." Draco waited as Terri finished her shift.. He watched her pick up her tips and drop off last minuet orders.

"K. I'm ready to go." Terri said throwing on her robe. Draco stood up from the booth and practically dragged her out of the restaurant. Draco stopped in the middle of the street, and pulled Terri to him. He lowered his mouth on to hers. He kissed her roughly and she moaned.

"I know where we should go." Draco said. Terri nodded. He lead her too the Leaky Cauldron. Stopping on the way only to kiss and do a little heavy petting every so often. Draco and Terri stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron during one of the petting sessions. Draco staggered over to the bar lifting Terri up on the stool. Not noticing Ginny right beside him.

"Hey Draco is that the girl from earlier?" Terri asked while gasping for air. Draco looked beside him for the first time.

"Well yes it is. Hello Virginia how nice to see you again." Draco said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Don't worry you will, but right now it's her turn." Draco said inching his hand up Terri's shirt to cup her breast. Terri giggled while Ginny silently fumed. Ginny looked Terri dead in her eyes while speaking to Draco.

"Draco do you even remember her name?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do." was his reply. He traced Terri's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Well what is it?"

"If you don't remember why should I tell you?"

"Just humor me. What is her name?"

"Again with this question game of yours? I have better things to do with my time. Tom I need a room." Draco said trying to change the subject.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. The same as usual?" Tom asked

"Yes."

"So I'll take it as you don't know her name then?" Ginny said smugly

"So what if I don't?" Draco asked

Ginny looked at Terri again."Are you going to have sex with a guy who doesn't even care enough to remember your name."

"He'll know it soon enough." Terri winked at Draco, and he smirked at Ginny.

"So your just a slut who has no respect for yourself or for anybody else's property?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Since when am I your property Weasley?"

"Since this morning when I found out I had to marry you."

"Your room is ready Mr.Malfoy." Tom handed draco a large silver key.

"See ya Weasley." Was the last thing he said to her as he dragged Terri up the stairs to his usual bedroom.

He opened the door and hurried Terri in before he removed all of her clothes. He pushed her on the bed and climbed over top of her. Terri helped him take of his pants and shirt. He took her left breast in his hand and started to massage it slowly. While he lowered his mouth to her right one. Terri flipped them over so now she was on top. She pulled down Draco's boxers. Then she went down on his member.

"Mmm Ginny." He moaned subconsciously. Terri stopped looked at him and smiled.

"The names Terri."

"What did I say?"

"Ginny."

"Sorry."He grunted

"No problem. I can be whoever you want me to be." She said before she went back to her previous job.

__

Ginny

Ginny sat at the bar shaking from angry. "So I take it you're the business he was talking about?" Tom asked slowly.

"Yeah I guess." Ginny said before downing the rest of her of her butterbeer. "Sorry I can't stay and talk Tom but right now I need to get home before I march up stairs and commit murder."

"I understand. I don't like the little jerk anymore than you do. Stop by anytime." Ginny waved goodbye as she stepped into the fire place.

"The Burrow ."

Ginny stepped out of the fire place into her living room. Before she had a chance to even sit down she was surrounded by her bothers, mother and father.

"Ginny are you ok?"

"Did that arsehole do anything to you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well say something."

Ginny was bombarded with so many questions she didn't know which ones to answer first.

"Look you guys I'm fine ok. Malfoy was just being the normal prick he always is. So just give me a minuet to rest. I'm really upset, and Mum I would love something to stop this headache plus Rees, and Anna or coming over."

"Thats fine dear. Go have a seat." Just then Ron came in.

"Hey everyone Harry and Hermione will be . Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother crying, and his bothers looking angrily at Ginny. "Great Gin what did you do know?" asked Ron.

"I didn't do a damned thing." Ginny said almost yelling. Ron ignored her and put his arms around his mother.

"Come on mum you can tell me. What did she do?"

'Why is she crying she doesn't have to marry the scum of the Earth?' Ginny thought bitterly. _'Now stop it Ginny. You know she would never make you do anything you didn't want to like this unless it was absolutely the only way.' _Ginny immediately felt bad for thinking like that.

Ginny thought bitterly. Ginny immediately felt bad for thinking like that. 

"Dad?" Ron asked. He got no answer. "Fred? Gorge? Charlie?" Still nothing. "Damn it will somebody tell me what's going!" Ron demanded. Getting slightly worried. He kept wondering what did Ginny do that could make his mother cry.

"Ginny is going to marry Malfoy." Fred replied. Ron turned from red to purple to white.

"Ma-ma-marry M-malfoy?" he managed to stutter.

"Yeah I have to marry Malfoy." Ginny muttered

Ron didn't know if he was going to faint or to explode. He chose to explode. "Ginny how could you betray us like this? We are talking about Malfoy here! All he does is make fun of us and teases us. Hell his father tried to kill you! Are you that sick of being poor to where you have to go be a gold digging bitch?" Ron screamed in her face. Ginny couldn't take anymore so she punched him in the face, and Ron flew back onto the floor. Ginny screamed to him that it wasn't her fault before she stormed out of the room.

Ginny plunked down on to the couch in front of the fire place. Just then Harry and Hermione jumped out of the fire place.

"Hey Gin." They both greeted her.

"Hey."

Harry and Hermione heard Ron yelling in the kitchen

"What! She can't and wont. I refuse to let him come near her. I'll kill him. I'll put my.."

"Ronald Weasley! Stop that yelling." screeched Mrs.Weasley

"What's going on in there?"asked a bewildered Hermione.

"Let me guess Ron finally realized that he's in love with Malfoy." Harry joked.

"Something like that" Ginny replied. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then ran to the kitchen. Ginny looked up as her two best friends Teresa and Adriana Vega materialized in front of her.

"Hey babe." Teresa said as she and Anna plopped down beside Ginny.

"From your letter you seamed upset. What's going on?" Inquired Anna

Ginny sighed. Lets go up to my room, and I'll tell you guys up there. Rees and Ana fallowed Ginny up the stairs to her room. When they got there Ana sat beside Ginny on her bed and Rees laid on her other bed.

"So Ginny honey what's going on?" Rees asked lazily. Ginny took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts. She then told the all about today's events.

"Well at least Draco Malfoy is sexy as hell." Rees said after thinking for a minuet.

"Yeah. Could you imagine having to marry Crabbe or Goyle ?" Anna added.

"Eww!" all three girls said at once.

"I will admit he is hot, but he is a total arsehole. He practically raped me in the middle of the street." Ginny said. Anna and Rees looked at each other than back at Ginny.

"Did you like it?" Rees and Ana asked.

"Thats not the point." Ginny argued

"So but did you like it?" Rees asked again

"Yeah you can tell she did look at her smiling." Ana added

"Ok maybe I liked it a little bit but he still basically raped me." Ginny blushed at remembering the kiss

"Gin hun you can't rape the willing." Rees said smugly.

AN/. So are we liking it so far? I hope so cause I'm having a blast writing it. Ok so next chapter. There will be some more Ginny Draco action. We get to meet Draco's best friends. Oh and I can't forget the wedding Dress. I wanted to make this chapter longer butI didn't have the time. So you know the drill. Leave me a review to let me know if you like it or not if you don't like it tell me why, and I'll see whatI can do to make it better.

Love Ya Lots,

Erica


	5. Ron's Wanna Be Woman

_**An:** For all those people are waiting for Ginny to get back at Draco you are going to love the next two chapters. In this one Ginny and friends are going to start planning. In the next one they are going to put the plan into action. I just want you to know that the way Reese and Ana get around is called orbing. I didn't come up with it. It's from a wonderful show called Charmed. Anyway on with the story_.

Draco

Draco woke up lying in a bed that wasn't his own, but yet very familiar in the dark. He rolled over to find what's-her-name still sleeping._ "Why do I keep forgetting her name?"_ Draco asked himself._ "Maybe because you kept calling her Ginny!"_ A small smirk appeared on his face remembering his previous events. What's-her-name was kinky. When he accidentally called her Ginny, she said that she wanted to pretend she was. She magically dyed her hair red and gave herself freckles temporally. She was into just about anything, hand cuffs, whips, you name it, she did it. Of course from what he knew about the real Ginny she would never do anything that what's-her-name did.. Draco yawned and stretched. He fumbled around in the dark for his clothes.

He quietly left the room and went down to the bar. He handed Tom a small pouch of coins, and left through the fire place. When he got home he went to his fathers office.

"I'm back father."

"Good did you buy the rings?"

"Yes sir." Draco asked

"Hand them here I will hold on to them until the wedding."

Draco walked over to his fathers desk and handed him the rings .

"Nice choice did you pick them out?"

"No she did." Lucius looked up at his son for the first time. He smirked at his son noticing his sloppy appearance.

"Seduced her already then?" Lucius asked

"No father, it was another women by the name of Carrie or something like that."

Lucius laughed not his usual cold of forced laugh but one of pure amusement.

"Just like your old man. When I was your age, they where all over me too."

Draco hated it when his father said that Draco was just like him. Lucius is psychotic, and a cruel bastard.

"Thank you father." Draco said trying to sound sincere.

"Go on! Take a shower and have a goodnight, son." Lucius was in a surprisingly good mood tonight_. "He must have gotten word from his **master**."_

"Goodnight, father." Draco walked to his mother's library. "Mother I have your stuff from A's." Draco said spotting his mother reading a book and drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you darling. Please, come sit and talk to me." She said motioning him over. Draco sat in the chair across from his mother. He hated his mother seeing him after one of his nightly affairs. _"I knew I should have taken a shower first."_ he thought after seeing his mother's disapproving gaze.

"I take it that your appearance has nothing to do with the Weasley girl, because her mother sent me a letter saying that she hates you because you were flirting with other women and even took one to the Leaky Cauldron, and seeing as how you just came home and I got the letter four hours ago." Narcissa said frowning slightly.

"No mother, I was with another woman after Weasley and I had a fight." Only his mother could make Draco feel guilty about the things he'd done, and right now he felt the sudden urge to floo over to the Weasley's and apologize.

"Draco, Draco, Draco what am I going to do with?" She asked not really expecting an answer. "Your going to have to marry her and that's that. Now why don't you at least try to make it work?" That time she wanted an answer.

"I tried, mother. It's not my fault that she gets jealous when other women notice how good looking I am."

"Don't give me that crap, Draco! You were probably being a complete ass to her. Molly Weasley has been my best friend as long as I can remember! I don't want you disrespecting her family. You know I love you but I will not tolerate you acting this way!" Draco's mother only yelled at him when something was really important to her or when his actions really upset her.

"I'm sorry, mother. I will behave better in the future." Draco said his head hanging like a two year oldwho was just scowled about eating to much candy.

"I'm sure you will. Draco, who do you want to be your best man, and your ushers?"

"Blaise and Theodore. That's all, really."

"I need you three to meet me at Madam Malkin's at 12:00. We are going to meet Molly, Ginny, her made of honor, and her bride's maid for a fitting."

"Ok mother, I will owl them in the morning."

"Good now give me a kiss and off to bed with you." she said her voice much calmer now. Draco stood up and gave his mother a quick kiss on the check.

"Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Draco."

Draco went up to his room. He pulled out some boxers and headed towards the shower. He turned on the water and stepped in. He let the warm water wash away his stress and sweat. He got out and toweled himself off. He climbed into bed and fell right off to sleep.

Ginny

Ginny glared at Reese. "I wasn't that willing." She pouted.

"Honey, if I had to marry a man that looked like that I would be more than willing. I would be expecting." Reese said calmly

"Yeah, but my question was did you do anything to that Dametria chick?" Inquired Ana.

"Like what?" Ginny asked perplexed

"What she means is, did you cute the bitch?" Reese explained

"Oh of course not!"

"Well you should have." Reese and Ana said together.

"Tell ya what next time we see her I'll cute the bitch for you." Reese said.

All three girls looked up as the door flew open, and in stepped Ron.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Ginny asked still quite pissed with him.

"I just came to say I'm sorry Gin. You know how Malfoy gets to me, and when I thought that you where going to marry him out of free will I just snapped. Thankfully, Charlie explained what was going on, but either way I shouldn't have said that to you. Forgive me?" Ron apologized.

Ginny knew that Ron hardly ever apologized even if he was sorry. He said it had something to due with male pride. So when he was apologizing, she knew it was for real.

"Yeah, I forgive you." She said with a huff.

"Good, and just so you know if he gives you a hard time I'll be there to teach him a lesson."

"Ok. You'll be the first to know."

"Alright. Later." Ron reached for the door knob.

"Ron, baby, you can't say anything to me or my sister? Honey, you know how I feel about you." Reese said with a small pout. Ron turned to look at her.

"Hello Reese. Ana." Ron let out a nervous smile. Reese jumped up off the bed and, flung her arms around his neck.

"Ron, when are you going to ask me to marry you? I have been waiting for I don't know how long." Reese said while placing small kisses on his cheeks.

"Um I. I- I gotta go! Bye ladies!" Ron untangled himself from her arms and bolted out of the door. Reese turned to the other girls with a small pout.

"He's always running away from me." Reese plopped back on the bed. Ana and Ginny looked at each other and started to laugh. Reese looked at them. "What? It's not funny I'm in l-o-v-e, love." That sent the girls into a fit, and Reese couldn't hold her pretenses up anymore and she too started to laugh. Once Ginny found her composer she got up of the floor and back up on the bed.

"Why do you tease him like that? You know he hates PDA, and he honestly thinks you are in love with him. He's told me that I need to talk to you because he doesn't want to break you heart." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah and I've had to tell Hermione at least 100 times that you don't really like him like that. I think she secretly hates you." Ana told them.

"Well I'm just having some fun with him. I promise, by the end of the year that I'm really not in love with him." Reese explained

"Yeah, ok, just make it quick. I think he is ready to make his move with Hermione, but she won't date him if she thinks your interested."

"Ok, ok, I will. You guys always have to ruin my fun."

"Hey, I have an idea. Gin, you come with Reese and me to Club Liquid."

"Yeah you could do with some fun in your life."

"I would love to but I have to ask my mum."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go ask her." Reese said heading for the door. The girls sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey mama W! Papa W!" Reese said referring to Mr and Mrs.Weasley.

"Hello Reese, dear. How are you, Ana?" greeted Mrs.Weasley.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just lovely."

"Mum, Reese, and Ana want me to go to this club with them. So can I go?"

"A club? What kind of club?" asked Mr.Weasley

"Well normally it's for people 19 and older but on Saturdays it's for teens 13-18. It's good, clean fun. Just some dancing, talking, and singing. There will be no alcohol or drugs," Reese explained.

"Just where is this club?"

"New York." Ana said.

"Well if you promise to be home before midnight, then you can go. Oh, and Ginny, you and your two brides maids need to meet me and Narcissa at 12 at Madam Malkin's," Mrs.Weasley said.

"Great. Gin, you go and get your make up and we'll go to my house and get dressed." Ana told her. Ginny ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her makeup bag. Ron came into the kitchen along with Harry, and Hermione.

"Hey Reese. Hey Ana." Harry said before sitting at the table.

"Hi," added Hermione.

"Hey," The girls replied.

"Now, see Ronald, my love, when we're married, I'm going to have to teach you to be like Harry and Hermione. When you enter a room, you should at least acknowledge a person."

"But I said hi to you earlier," Ron said confused.

"Your right darling. you did. Let me give you a kiss to apologize," Reese said standing up, and reaching her arms out to him. Ron started to back up frantically.

"No it's ok."

"You sure about that, my heart?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to apologize," Ron said grabbing Harry and Hermione's arms, rushing out of the room.

"Well, if you insist," Reese sat back down.

"Still pretending to be madly in love with Ron?" asked Mr.Weasley.

"Yeah, but I figure I'll let him know I'm just playing sometime this year." Ginny came into the kitchen with some tops, and skirts along with her makeup bag.

"Ok. I'm ready to go," She said.

"Alright." Ana and Reese got around her and they orbed out.

"You know, Ron is missing out on a good thing. I mean look at her. If I was 20 years younger..." Molly looked at him.

"Yes, dear?" Arthur looked at his wife nervously

"Well, I'd be younger wouldn't I?"

Molly smiled."Yes dear."

Ginny, Ana, and Reese landed in Ana's bedroom.

"Ok ladies,I'm going to my closet to get my best club clothes, then I say we get ready. I'll be back in a minute." Reese left and went to her room.

"What did you bring, Gin?" asked Ana. Ginny spread out the shirts and skirts on Ana's bed. Reese came back with an armful of clothes. She too dumped her stuff on Ana's bed.

"I already know what I want to wear but I brought all this for you guys to pick out from." Reese informed them. She walked over to Ana's closet and grabbed something neither Ginny or Ana saw. She grabbed two shirts off of the bed and went to the bathroom. Ginny and Ana picked out what they wanted to wear. They were just waiting on Reese to come out of the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look sweeties?" Reese came out and twirled around for them. She was wearing a black skirt that came up about mid thigh, showing of her shapely and muscular legs and a glittering pink shirt that hung off her shoulder which said, "Don't Hate ME Cause You Aint Me" over a black tank top. Her long, usually curly black hair was straightened, and her bangs fell in her eyes.

"You look great!" Ana and Ginny said together.

"Ok, your turn, Gin," Ana said. Ginny grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. While she was in there Ana, and Reese talked about how fun tonight was going to be. Ginny stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well?" She asked. She was wearing a purple tube top that showed off her toned stomach along with a pair of Reese's hip hugging jeans that had the word bootylicious on the butt. Her hair was curled and falling down her back.

"Ginny, honey, you look hot!" Reese said and Ana nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Ana picked up her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Gin,Ana, and I were talking and we thought that maybe you might want to have a little payback on Draco."

"Yeah, what did you have in mind."

"Well, we thought, what better way to get back at Malfoy than to do the same thing to him, but with his best friend."

"Who is his best friend?"

"That's easy." Ana said stepping out of the bathroom. "Blaise Zabini."

"You look hot!" Ginny said looking at Ana's outfit. She was wearing a dark blue halter top with a knee-length, blue jean skirt. Her hair fell past her shoulders in lose waves.

"You think so?" Ana asked.

"Yeah girl, you looking real hot," Reese told her.

"Ok, so tell me about this plan."

"Well, we were thinking, if Draco likes to full around... then you should too. Some place full of people where they know that you are supposed to marry Draco. We picked Blaise because him, Draco, and that Not kid are always hang out together. So, when we see them together you kiss Blaise like there's no tomorrow," Reese explained.

"That's good and all, but just kissing him won't make Malfoy as mad as he makes me."

"We know that but, if you where to start dating him then well..." Ana said letting Ginny fill in the blanks.

"He would go crazy. Wait, no, he wouldn't. He'd probably laugh or something being the arsehole that he is!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, then your just going to have to fuck Blaise's brains out then." Reese said. Ginny gaped at her, and Ana started laughing.

"She's playing, Gin!"

"I know it's just...never mind. Aren't we supposed to go to a club party or something?"

AN: I would like to thank all people who review. A big thanks to Sorina for helping me with editing. Ok you all know the drill send me a review.

Love ya Lots,

Erica


	6. The Bachelorette Party

AN: Hey all I just want you to know that none of the songs here belong to me. Just a lil Bit is by 50 Cent, It's Like That is by Mariah Carey, and Don't Cha is by the Pussycat Dolls feat. Butsta Rhymes. When I describe Tray's hair think of Bow Wow in his new video Let me Hold You. Not much else to say so on with the fic.

Draco.

Draco woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. "Wake up Master Malfoy. It's 9:00 sir." Draco rolled over to see the new house elf, Kip, staring at him.

"Go away Kip! Wake me at noon," Draco said rolling back over.

"But master Draco, the misses says that you is to write your friends now," Kip said timidly.

"For what?"

"To go to Madam Malkin's, sir," Draco groaned loudly.

"Ok! I'm up! You can go now." Kip left the room with a pop. Draco sat up and kicked his legs over the bed. He sat at his desk and wrote his letters.

Blaise,  
I would like to have a word with you. Come over to the manor as soon as you can, but before noon. I have some very big news for you, and Theodore. I will explain when you get here.  
-D

He wrote the same letter to Theodore Not just with the names changed. He tied the two notes to his elegant, black eagle, Artemis. "Take the one on your right to Theodore, and the one on your left to Blaise. If they're asleep, wake them up!" Draco opened the window and let the bird fly out. Draco looked at the clock that said 9:32. He picked out his clothes, a red shirt and black pants. He took a shower then headed down to breakfast.

"So Draco did you owl your friends?" asked his mother.

"Yes ma'am."

"Who is your best man?" asked his father.

"Either Blaise or Theodore," he answered.

"Who else is in it?"

"I guess whoever Virginia picks."

"You mean Gregory nor Vincent will be in the wedding!" yelled Lucius.

"No, but they are invited," Draco informed him.

"I promised their fathers they would be in the wedding!" Lucius stalked over to Draco. He grabbed Draco and made him stand up.

"Well, now you"ll just have to un-promise them," Draco said calmly. Lucius raised his hand in attempt to hit Draco, but right before it struck his face he caught it. "No! I'm not 6 anymore. I'm sixteen. It's my wedding and I will do whatever the hell I want. You have no say. I don't see the reason for a ceremony anyway. All the curse said was that we had to be married. If I wanted to, I could just take her to the ministry right now, and be done with the whole deal, but I said I'll go through with the ceremony. So don't tell me who can or can't be in it!" Draco said as calmly as he could, seeing as how it was the first time he ever really stood up to his father. Draco detached himself from his father's tight grasp. He kissed his mothers cheek, and left the room. He walked to his room, and waited for his father to come to busting in. The door opened but instead of Lucius, it was Blaise and Theodore

"Hey Dray! What's going on?" Blaise greeted Draco. He and Theodore sat on Draco's king sized bed.

"I have to marry Weasley."

"The git who hangs around Potter?" Theodore asked, speaking for the first time since he got there.

"Well, she used to but now she doesn't," Draco informed him.

"She?" questioned Theodore.

"Yeah, the girl, Virginia," Blaise said. Theodore and Draco looked over at him.

"What?" He asked looking puzzled.

"How do you even know her name? My mother had to tell me her name," Draco stated.

"Yeah, and I didn't even know there was a girl."

"Are you saying I can't just happen to notice a good looking girl?"

"No, it's just, she's a Gryffindor," Theodore said.

"Not to mention, a Weasley!" Draco added with disgust.

"Well, you're the one who said you are marring her. I just happened to say that she is a good looking girl," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not marrying her out of choice! We're betrothed!" Draco said getting slightly annoyed.

"How did that happen?" Theodore asked. With a small sigh Draco dove into the tale of his past 24 hours.

"Draco, at times you can be a complete arse," Blaise said stating the obvious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked glaring at Blaise.

"Well, she offered to be your friend or to at least try to make it work, but you had to go and kiss Dametria, then go off and shag that waitress."

"Yeah...so?"

"You could have at least waited until Virginia was gone!"

"Yeah, that was a little cold, even for you," Theodore added.

"So, are we here for our personal invitations?" Blaise piped trying to change the subject.

"Well, actually I want you guys to be my best men," Draco said sounding bored with the whole affair. Theodore and Blaise exchanged small smiles.

"Well, I guess we could be your best men," Blaise said mocking his friend.

"Good. You guys have to come with me, and my mum to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for robes."

"What time?" asked Theodore.

"Today at 12:00."

"Well it's 11:50 now I guess we should head down there," Theodore said looking down at his watch. The three boys went to the fire place, and flooed to Madam Malkin's where they were greeted by Mrs.Weasley and Narcissa.

"Hello boys," Narcissa said when she saw them. "Boys, this is Molly Weasley, she's Virginia's mother. Molly this is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and of course my son Draco," Narcissa said pointing to each boy in turn.

"Hello, Mrs.Weasley," they all said.

"Hello, boys. Please call me Molly," Molly informed them and giving each a big hug. Ever since she and Narcissa had become friends again, she had gotten to know more about the Malfoy family. The only crazy evil one was Lucius. Draco was just a bully at school in order to keep his father off his back. So, she had gotten over her fear of him hurting Ginny. None of the boys where used to public displays of affection like this so Draco, and Theodore stood still, and Blaise gave Molly an awkward pat on the back.

Madam Malkin walked in with her tape measure. "Are we ready yet?" she asked.

"No, we would like to wait for Virginia and her friends," Narcissa said. They all waited, and waited. Molly looked at her watch, 12:37.

"I told those girls to be here at 12:00!" she exclaimed, looking at the door. Not sure if she should worry or be mad. She heard that New York was a rough city, and anything could have happened to those girls, or they were off just goofing around. Then in came Ginny, Ana, and Reese.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me!" all three girls sang together as they danced through the doors.

Ginny

"Tray, Jordan, and Micah are coming over to pick us up. Micah said they are on their way now," Ana said after hanging up the phone.

"Gin, everyone here will be muggles ok. Not even Tray, Jordan, nor Micah know we are witches. So let's keep the magical talk to a minimum," Reese informed her.

"Yeah, ok. So, tell me about this plan of your's," Ginny said.

"Ok, I figure we won't see Blaise until the wedding right? So, on the wedding day we can do it one of two ways. First, you seduce Blaise or at least get him to like you enough to want to do a little sumthin sumthin with you. You invite Blaise to take a stroll at the reception. You to start kissing after about 5 minutes. Then we'll send Draco to go look for you. He'll get so mad that he'll stop fooling around. Now, there are pros and cons to the whole thing. Pro- it serves it's purpose and he stops all of his affairs. Con- he gets so mad him and Blaise stop being friends then Blaise is mad at you for doing it, but that one is something that I personally wouldn't give a rats ass about it. Pro- you and Blaise fall in love, but Draco continues his affairs. Then it wouldn't matter cause you would have your own affair. Con- Blaise falls in love not lust, Draco stops cheating you two realize you are meant to be then Blaise is crushed. All in all this plan is ok," Reese finishes with a slight shrug.

"Or, you could tell Blaise about the plan. He decides to help us. Basically, go through the same steps as in plan 1," Ana said.

"And if the one you choice doesn't work, I'll just take Draco out back and show him the Girl Scout way," Reese said while holding her purse and patting the pocket with a small blade inside. Ginny and Ana laughed.

"How about we do the second plan, and if that doesn't work then we go with the third," Ginny said still slightly laughing. A red 911 Turbo S Porsche pulled up outside. The guys honked the horn signaling their arrival.

"That's them. Let's go!" All three girls grabbed their purses and headed out the door. Tray looked up at them.

"You should have told us you where bringing someone else we would have brought a bigger car," Tray said sizing Ginny up.

"Honey, you know we can make room. Look, everybody out of the car!" Reese said.

Micah, Tray, and Jordan got out of the car.

"Ok! Jordan, you can get in since your driving. Ana, get in on the passenger side. Ok, Micah, get in, then Ginny, slide in next to Micah. Tray, you get in, and I'll sit on your lap. Is that cool with everybody?" Reese asked. She got a lot of nods and yeses.

"Good," Reese piped, sounding pleased with herself.

When the boys got out of the car, she got a good look at them. Tray was tall, probably 6'1 give or take an inch. He had his hair in braids that hung below his ears with beads on the ends. He had dark brown eyes and a caramel complexion. He had a basketball jersey over a black T. He looked like he could be Ana, and Reese's brother. Micah, had sandy brown hair that fell into his dark blue eyes. He was shorter than Tray, but not much maybe an inch or two. He had on a baggy sweater vest with nothing under it. You would think it would look ridiculous, but on him it looked good. It showed off his tattoo of the cross on his left arm. Jordan, had a milk chocolate complexion. He had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head in waves. He had light brown eyes, and a pouty mouth. He had on a red T with black baggy shorts. He was the same height as Tray. Everyone climbed into the car in the order Reese told them to.

"Now, this is what I call a car ride!" Tray said. "I'm surrounded by hot girls."

"Ok, now, you all haven't been properly introduced. Ginny, this is Micah, Tray, and Jordan. Guys this is Ginny. She goes to school with us," Ana said pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"Hey," said Micah as he shook Ginny's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jordan said.

"So, you go to that boarding school with them. Man, I feel bad for you. I can't imagine living in the same places as my teachers," Tray said while rubbing his hand up and down Reese's leg.

"It's not that bad actually. You hardly ever see them except while in class, mealtimes or detention."

"Ok, let's head to the club now please," Reese said. Jordan started the car, and pulled out into the street. They talked and laughed and got to get to know each other a little better on the way to the club.

"Ok we're here," Jordan said pulling the car into a parking spot. They all got out of the car. Micah, the boy that Ginny was starting to get a little crush on, put his arm around her waist and lead her to the door. Ana wrapped her arms around Jordan and Tray pulled Reese to him. All of them walked up to the building.

"Great! There's a long line," Ginny said sarcastically. Reese laughed a little.

"Gin, hun, when your with me you don't wait in lines," Reese said heading straight to the front of the line. The rest of them followed. "Hey, JB! Do you think you can let us in?" Reese said sweetly to the bouncer.

"Hey Reese. Guys. Reese, you know I can't do that you have to wait in line like everybody else," Reese pouted slightly, but she stepped right behind the red line. She counted to 5.

"Now, can we go in?" JB smiled and let them go through. "Thanks JB!" They all walked in and headed to the bar. "Hey Max, could you hold our purses for a while." She said to the man behind the counter. He nodded. The three girls handed Max their bags.

"Come dance with me," Micah whispered in Ginny's ear. She smiled at him.

"Lead the way," Ginny and Micah went to the dance floor and started to dance together. The other four soon joined them when 50 Cent's song "Just a Lil bit" came on.

"Damn baby all I need is a lil' bit... A lil bit o' dis a lil bit o' dat... Get crackin' in the club when you hear the shit.. Drop it like it's hot when you're workin' that back... Girl shake that thing yeah work that thing, Let me see it go up and down" Reese, Ginny, and Ana sang together. Ginny was having the time of her life. She was grinding up against Micah as her favorite part of the song came on.

All a nigga really need is a lil bit, not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.. we can head to the crib in a lil bit.. I can show you how I live in a lil bit, I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit, take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit, get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... get to lickin', a lil bit...

"I'm getting a little thirsty," Ginny said yelling over the music.

"Ok, let me buy you a drink," Micah and Ginny made their way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Max asked.

"I'll take a cherry coke, and a?" Micah said looking at Ginny.

"Two cherry cokes please."

"Coming right up." Max took two cherry cokes from the fridge and handed the bottles to Ginny and Micah. Ginny looked up and saw Reese standing on stage. She took the microphone from the holder, and began to sing.

"I came to have a party Open off the Bacardi Feeling so hot tamale Boy, I know you watchin' me So what's it gonna be Purple taking me higher I'm lifted and I like it Boy, you got me inspired Baby, come and get it If you're really feeling me." She motioned for Ginny, Ana, and the boys to come up with her. They all hoped onto the stage and started dancing. Ginny laughed when she saw the boys popping like girls do. Reese told the girls to help her sing.

"Cause it's my night, No stress, no fights I'm leaving it all behind No tears, no time to cry Just making the most of life chorus Everybody is livin' it up All the fellas keep lookin' at us cause Me and my girls on the floor like, what While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all) It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all) It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all) It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all) You like this and you know it Caution, it's so explosive Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion Baby, come and get it Let me give you what you need It's a special occasion Mimi's emancipation A cause for celebration I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me Cause it's my night No stress, no fights I'm leaving it all behind No tears (no tears), no time to cry Just making the most of life" They all sang together. When they got done singing everyone in the club was cheering for them They all stepped off the stage.

"You guys were great."

"That was hot."

"Wanna dance?" People where bombarding them. All Ginny could say was thank you and keep going. Ginny turned to Reese.

"How in the world did you get to sing on stage?" Ginny asked.

"I did a little favor for the DJ," She said with a sly smile. Ginny looked over and, saw Tray and Jordan dancing with about 10 girls on all sides of them.

"Did you guys tell Romeo and Casanova over there they could do that?" She asked pointing at them. Reese and Ana looked at them.

"It doesn't matter! It's not like we go out with them or anything," Ana said with a shrug.

"But I thought the way you all were hugged up earlier you were," She said slightly confused.

"Na. We all just flirt. I mean there's no law against hugging. Just like what you and Micah where doing," Reese informed her.

"Oh," Ginny and the girls danced the night away. Soon the club owner made the announcement that the club was closing. Ginny and the girls meet up with the boys.

"Hey, do you all want to go and get something to eat?" Jordan asked.

"Sure," Ana said. They all climbed into the car and headed to IHOP. Ginny looked at the clock in the dash board. It read 6:30. When they got there. The all sat in a booth. Ginny by Micah and Ana, Reese by Jordan and Tray.

"What do ya want to eat?" asked a waiter.

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage. With orange juice," Jordan said.

"Ham and cheese omelette, and coffee," Reese answered.

"Coffee, toast and bacon please," Ginny told the waiter.

"Eggs, scrambled, bacon, toast, and milk," Micah said.

"Coffee, and one of your funnel cake things," ordered Ana.

"Sausage, scrambled eggs, and waffles. Oh, and let me get some apple juice"

"I'll be right out with your order." The waiter left and went back into the kitchen.

_**AN:**_Sorry to have to stop it there, butit's late andI just want to be done for now.So plzleavea review, and tell me what you think. Thanks to Sorina who helped with editing.

Love Ya Lots,

Erica


	7. Dresses

AN: Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have been so busy with band and school. So this is the first time I've had a chance to actually sit down and type at all. I've also been having the hardest time trying to figure out if I should go ahead and add what happens in Draco's andthem's 6th year or not, because it's not to late for either choice. So for right now I'm going to act like it hasn't happened yet, but that could change in the next update or two.

_Ginny_

"Ginny," a voice called softly. "Wake up honey bunny." Ginny didn't move she just grunted, and rolled over. "Gin, my love, you have to get up. It's already 11:50. We said we'd have you there at 12. Ok Ginny you have till the count of 3. 1...2...3..." Ginny didn't budge. "Well madam, you leave me no choice," Reese climbed on top of the bed. "Ginny! Gin! Gin! Ginny! Gin! Gin! Ginny! Time to wake up Hun. Gin! Gin! Ginny! Gin! Gin!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while jumping has high as could.

Ginny slowly cracked open one eye then the other. "Stop that right now, and turn off the sun," Ginny said trying to sound intimidating, but really just sounding pathetic.

"Sorry love, only heard blah blah now blah blah sun," Reese said as she continued to jump. "Now get up! We said we'd meet your mom at 12 and it's already 11:50."

"I'll get up if you stop jumping," Ginny said turning over to go back to sleep.

Reese shook her head. "I'll stop jumping when you get up. Hurry up Gin you have like 10 minutes." Ginny grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

Last night had beenone hell of a night. After they went to breakfast, they all came back to Reese and Ana's. Micah was the new love of her life. They spent all night and all morning talking. From all the little things like tooth paste to their first time or the lack there of for Ginny. She really liked him. He was smart funny and hot as all get out. Around 8 o'clock they left and the girls went to sleep.

Ginny got out of the shower and dried her hair. She left the bathroom and found Reese and Ana watching MTV. The Pussycat Dolls where on singing their hit song, Don't Cha. Reese and Ana where singing along and dancing to the beat. Ginny joined in with them.

"Fight the feeling. Fight the feeling. Leave it alone. Leave it alone. Cause if it aint love it just aint enough to leave a happy home." The girls gathered together, and orbed in front of Madam Malkins. The girls burst through the front door singing and dancing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, Don't cha." The girls ended striking a sexy little Charlie's Angels type pose.

"Well, I hope you girls have a good excuse for being late," demanded Mrs.Weasley. Standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Well mum, see, we stayed out real late last night with these three guys and-" Ginny didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"What three guys?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Don't worry mama W. Ana and I've know these guys since we where about 6. They are very well behaved," Reese said so Mrs.Weasley wouldn't get mad.

"Ok, so why exactly were you late?"

"Um, well, we and the boys went out dancing and then since it was like 4 or 5 in the morning we went to breakfast and then we went home. It was about 8 before we went to bed, and we know that we shouldn't have, but we thought Ginny could use a bit of cheering up," Ana said.

"Ok for now, but don't let it happen again. We have a lot of things to get done so let's get started. You girls know Draco, Blaise and Theodore," Molly said pointing to the boys. The girls noticed the boys for the first time.

"Well, it looks like we start the plan now, huh?" Reese said quietly so only Ginny and Ana could hear her.

"This is April. She is the wedding coordinator."

"Hello ladies. Nice to finally meet you," replied a petite brunette. "How about we start off with Draco, and I give the rest of you some books that I thought would go well with the type of flow that your mothers and I picked." She handed the other three teens a bunch of catalogs then took Draco to the fitting room.

"She better be careful he might try to fuck her too," Ginny said offhandedly.

"Virginia Weasley!" Her motherexclaimed flabbergasted. Then she looked at Narcissa to see if she was offended. She had a slight frown but didn't say anything.

"Sorry mum," Ginny said not really meaning it.

"You should apologize to Narcissa here not me. He's her son."

"No, its ok I know my little Draco. He's very promiscuous. Molly we should be going or we'll lose our reservations."

"Children, Narcissa and I are going out to lunch. I'm sure you can behave yourselves for an hour or two."

Narcissa and Molly left without another word.

"See Reese, look at the affect we have on people. Ginny would have never said that out loud until she started hanging with us," Ana laughing slightly.

"Well, you know we just can't be trusted," Reese said. "Look, I'm about to start the plan," she whispered to her sister and Ginny. "Hey Blaise! Come here love. We would love to have a little chat with you."

Blaise looked at her for a second then went over to see what she wanted. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, see we want you to kind of help us out. You see, Draco-" Ginny started but Reese cut her off.

"Draco's an asshole and we want you to help us get back at him." Blaise looked at them for a long time then he started to laugh. The girls looked at each other curiously.

"I would love to help you. It's been ages since the last time I pulled a prank on Draco. Just tell me what you need me to do." The girls explained how they plotted and schemed all night. "Great, but what if I had said no? Then what?"

"Well, then we would have had to _beat _some sense into him," Reese informed him.

"Wow. Now I really like you girls. Are you sure that you should be in Gryffindor, and not Slytherin?" Just then Draco stepped out. He was wearing a very nice black dress robe with a sliver lining.

"Well?" He asked.

Blaise quickly put his arm around Ginny and started whispering to her.

"Just pretend like I said something really funny, and don't look at Draco." Ginny nodded and started to laugh. Everyone looked at her. Reese and Ana smiled while Theodore and Draco looked confused.

"Well?" Draco asked once more this time a little louder. Everyone looked at him but Ginny and Blaise. They seemed to be in their own little world. "If you two are not going to be helpful you can leave now," Draco said. _'Why do I care if she's hugging on Blaise. At least it's Blaise and not some idiot she just met on the street. Duh I care because it is Blaise. He's one of my best mates. He shouldn't be touching my fiancé!' _

Ginny and Blaise stared up at Draco. "Sorry, Blaise was just telling me about this one time where he tricked the hell out of you," Ginny said with a smirk not too different to the one that Draco uses from time to time.

Draco looked at Blaise then to Ginny. "Oh really?"

Blaise laughed. "Oh you remember the time I got you to look up Pansy's dress when we were like 6 by telling you that Pansy had 2 um what was it I said oh yeah 'wieners'. Then you lifted her dress in front of the entire crowd in the ballroom. That's when Pansy broke your arm and gave you two black eyes. Then after getting your arse beat you said 'Hey Blaise, you were wrong! Pansy doesn't even have a wiener.'"

"Yeah, well now I know what Pansy has from experience." Draco said.

"I don't like that suit on you. You don't have an ass in them," Reese said looking at Draco's butt. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "What? He doesn't. I just thought I should let you know cause Ginny likes her dudes with a little booty," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yep and from what I've seen, Blaise has a nice butt," Ginny said looking at Blaise's butt, hoping to get Draco intimidated.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm changing," Draco said as he stomped away. '_I can't believe she has the nerve to flirt with Blaise in front of me like that. The little slut. Wait, but aren't you the one that basically had sex with that chick in front of her? That's different though. How? Well, then I didn't like her. Well you don't like her now do you? No! No of course not!' _Draco tried on 5 different suits before they all agreed on one that looked good on him.

"Well, ok, Ginny your turn," Blaise piped.

"What? She can't go yet. Draco is still here, and it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding," Aprilinformedeveryone whilelooking at Blaise like he just suggested that they go rob Gringotts. "No, no, Ana can go next. Ladies, what type of dresses are you looking for?"

"Um...something very cute."

"Nothing over the top."

"Something they can wear again, and won't be embarrassed."

"Well, ok. The colors we chose for the wedding are green, and white. Why don't you all look at these books and see if there is a certain type you three can agree on."

"Do we have to pick the same style?" Reese and Ana said together.

"Well...no, but most people do, but it's really Ginny's choice." The twins looked at Ginny.

"Get whatever you want."

The girls went back to looking at the books. Reese was the first to make her choice. "I want this one in a dark green," She said pointing at the book. April took it to show Madam Malkin. Madam Malkin grabbed her wandandReese. They went to the back room while Draco watched Ginny and Blaise, and everyone else continued to look at thebooks. Minuets later, Reese emerged from the dressing room.

"Well?" she asked doing a little turn.

"Wow!" was all any one could say for a minute. The halter top dress fit her perfectly. It hung low in the front to show just a little bit of cleavageand theback of the dress was cut down to her lower back just above her bottom. The part that held the dress up had a long sliver chain that hung down to about mid back. The dress hugged her well-defined curves like a second skin and flowed down sweeping the floor.

"You look, wow!" Blaise said while trying not to stare too hard.

"You can't wear that Reese." Ginny whispered. Every one turned to look at Ginny.

"Why?"

"Because if you wear that then everyone will be staring at you and not at me like they should be," Ginny said before she broke into a big grin. "Just kidding you look hot. If I was a guy I would shag you!"

"Thank you. If I were a guy I would do you too," Reese winked.

"Well, ok, I think we found the dress for you then," April said.

"Good, because I'm ready to go now," Ana said as she handed the book to April.

"Oh! Lovely choice." April handed the book to Madam Malkin. Who once again grabbed her wand and the waiting girl. When Ana came out, she was just as breath taking as her sister. She wore a long strapless white dress. It clung to her curves and showed cleavage. Giving the viewer a taste, but leaving them wanting more.

"Sexy baby!"

"Nice!"

"So I take it you like it?" Anaasked spinning aroundto give them all a better view.

"I'd better pick one hell of a dress or you two will show me up at my own wedding," Ginnysaidpretending to be hurtand the rest of them laughed.

"Ok! Theodore have you picked something yet?" asked April.

"Yes. I'm ready now."

Blaise whispered something to Ginny who laughed then grabbed his hand. Draco took that moment to make his move. " Virginia, can I have a word with you for a moment? Draco asked as he glared at Blaise and Ginny holding hands. Ginny looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I would like to speak to you in private," he said as calmly as he could.

Ginny sighed then pushed herself up off of the couch. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her off into a corner.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked pretending to be confused.

"Don't play dumb, Weasley. You and Blaise. What are you doing? Trying to make me jealous?" Draco accused while trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

Ginny laughed. "Why would I try to make you jealous?"she asked highly amused.

"Really now, you're all over him. 'Oh Blaise your butt is so sexy. I would just love to shag you.' It's sickening!" he said imitating her.

"First of all, I do not sound like that and second of all, that's not what I said. I said Blaise has a cute butt. Not that I wanted to shag him, but hey I mean, if he was asking I wouldn't say no. Any way he and I are just friends, but I don't see why you would care even if we were in the back room right now having wild hot sex because-"

"I told you once, Weasley. I will not have a slut for a wife!"

"Well, Draco, Hun, I already have a daddy. I don't need another to tell me what I can and can't do! I am fully capable of making myown decisions!"With that she stormed over to Blaise. She pulled him into a standing position then pulled him down until their lips met in a very passionate kiss.

Draco stood there in shock.

AN: Ok I hope you liked it so far. I'm hoping to be able to update more often. My dad is being a computer hog. Any way leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Smooches.


	8. AN

**AN:** I know it has been like a million years since I have even looked at this story. I was reading through it today and I almost got sick to my stomach. I saw a lot of grammar mistakes and plenty of spelling mistakes. So I have decided that I am going to take this story down so that I can fix all of my errors. Then in about a week or two I will start adding to the story again until it is finished. Also I will be looking for one or two people who are really good at catching mistakes, and are good at English to become betas for this story. So if you are interested just send me an e-mail and I will get back to you A.S.A.P. Oh and thanks a bunch to all of the people who reviewed and read my story.

L.Y.L.

Elynn90


End file.
